The Consequences of a Berserker's Rage
Requirements To progress various parts of the quest line, you need the following: *Must be an ally (40k faction) with the The City of Jinisk in *Must speak Ratongan *When you go to Dire Hollow you must be ungrouped and your mercenary must be dismissed or the door will not be clickable. It does not give a warning, it simply is non-reactive when you have your mercenary with you Starting the Quest #Go to Sinking Sands and enter the underwater tunnel at in the Bay of Anuk. #Speak to Apprentice Neemari, at . #Be VERY polite in your answers or he will end the conversation and not speak to you again for some time. (If you did the conversation correctly, you will not see a quest update.) #Once you speak to him and hear his story, you will gain access to a special instance of Dire Hollow called Or'Kales' Solitude. (Note: You can not be grouped or have a mercenary active to access Or'Kales' Solitude during this stage.) Go to Dire Hollow in Nektulos Forest. #Easiest way to Dire Hollow is to take griff from docks and jump off at the first intersection. #Head north to a tunnel entrance through the hills at . #Continue through to the end of the tunnel. #Exit the end of the tunnel, then head north then west to Dire Hollow entrance at . Steps #Zone into a special instance of Dire Hollow called "Or'Kales Solitude." Find and speak to NPC Vettius Or'Kales. After talking to Vettius, he will attack you (lvl 80^ Solo). #After the Fight, you need to talk to Apprentice Morwynn. She will ask you to fight lvl 73^ Solo Shadowed Men (8 of them) located within the zone. (This action gives you the quest titled above.) Once all are dead, talk to Apprentice Morwynn again for update and she will ask you to do the same thing, only outside the zone. ##The first tear is in The Pillars of Flame, , the island where Siyamak and Barakah spawn. The flight from The Giant's Field to the Swiftrider Camp passes right over the area, so you may jump off to save time. There is a portal up top with lvl 79^ solo mobs that give the update (you will need to kill 8 of these). It may despawn during the fight. If this occurs, you may camp to Character Select and come back OR wait for the portal to repop on its own. Some of the mobs, especially the Thoughtbleeders, have up to 65,000 HP so be prepared for a long fight. ##The second tear is in Kunzar Jungle, approx (near fate of norrath starter). The mobs are 81 and 82 ^^^ Heroic nightblood and lamia. You will need to kill eight of these. #Return to the apprentice in the Or'Kales Solitude (Dire Hollow) in Nektulos Forest. She tells you to find 3 items: A firewater crystal, a greenmist orb, and "a weapon from another plane." They have to be found in that order. ##Find the Murk Alchemist, "Vasiliy," in the Edgewater Drains (FIRST level) below Freeport through The Thieves' Way and The Serpent Sewer in order to receive the subquest " ." NOTE: You must be able to speak Ratongan for this part. Also, you need to walk away backwards while looking at him when he tells you to go away. At that point you will need to pay him 2 gold to get info and the subquest. ###The subquest requires you to find a Flame Emerald (City of Jinsk Faction Merchant: Dealer Zaynx , Need Ally)and some . The gills drop from any mob in Chardok that is over level 80(uncommon body drop) ###These items must be returned to Vasily, then you can buy the Crystal from him for 1 gold and 96 silver. #You must then return to the quest giver in Nektulos. She will tell you that the green orb comes from a Mystic "somewhere in Faydwer" ##The mystic you need is in Butcherblock mountains in by the name of . Kill his cat, lvl 12, on top of the bookcase to make him talk (you will need to go through the script again until the cat turns attackable). Note: You will have to drink the ale he gives you each time to continue through the script. ##The orb is a drop (No Trade item and group loot!!!) in Sebilis from Sathirian dignitaries near and in the audience room or in the secret room in the laboratory from the Apprentice or the named , this is a hidden place you need to open by clicking an item at . Also drops off a Sathirian Lich on the lower level in the jail area. Plenty of them around. (You can invis all the way to the jail if you jump off the platform heading to the exit and swim down the drain. The two drains take you to the jail underwater.) ##Next is to find the sword forged on another plane... ###Go to Barren Sky, Isle of Desolation, and harvest "an ancient statue of The Queen of Air" at ###Go to Jarsath Wastes and hail Izzal Din #Next step is to "hunt beasts of legend that plagued Norrathians long before the rending". Go to Jarsaths Wastes to Skyfire and kill Eldrig the Young, 82^^ Heroic . His Chromatic Entrails will show up as Group Loot so ensure you NEED on the item and everyone else declines. After killing him get his bodyloot and put it into the skeleton next to his spawnpoint. If the bones are not there you need to wait for them to re-pop (15 up to 40 minutes, cant miss them). After laying the entrails on the bones, Eldrig the Old will spawn lvl 83^^^ (Abilities : AoE Stun, Knockback and Mez). Kill him to get the axe. #Return to Morwynn in Nektulos (Your group members MUST be lvl 80+ to enter Or'Kales Solitude). Talking to her starts a ring event. A portal opens , mobs come through(level 82^^^ about every 20 seconds). Kill them until you get your update (this should take about 5 minutes). The mobs have knock-back so make sure your tank has her back against the wall. An Enchanter or a some very high DPS in your group is recommended. Don't let the creatures get close to Apprentice Morwynn or she will die when they drop their AEs. If she dies, you will have to start all over again. If you fail, just zone out to Nektulos Forest and zone back in again for another try. #Claim your epic from Morwynn. Rewards * ( \aITEM -504545233 369393578:Dragon's Temper\/a )